Taken
by miss evil ishtar
Summary: A one shot based around a girl called Lucinda and her struggle to free herself from the Dark Lord.


For what seemed like the millionth time since she had been here, Lucinda ran her slender fingers over the cold wooden walls of the house that had come to be her home; albeit not willingly. For the past 12 months, this mansion had been so much more than just her home; it had been her prison of a thousand tortures. Lucinda's emerald flowing dress shimmered in the glow from the open sun light. A barely noticeable frown crossed her brows and her thin lips pursed in remembrance. Remembrance of what it felt like to be free.

______________________________________________________________________________

'_My last memory of freedom is but a simple memory, a memory that one simply brushes aside. That walk home from school… A path that I had taken a many hundred times before. The luck of the God's wasn't on my side that day.'_

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a particularly horrid day that day. 17 year old Lucinda was walking along the main road, just a couple of blocks from her house. She huffed as she felt her face burning red hot and squinted. One of the many signs she had today, of the increasingly disastrous day that had come and almost gone. From out of know where, the young girl felt a rain drop on her cheek.

Cursing to know one but herself, she quickened her pace, from not only the rain, but she had a bad feeling that someone was tailing her. She'd had this feeling all day. She dared not look back as she heard the foot steps quicken their pace. Her breath hitched in her throat as tears crept into her eyes. The last thing she remembered was 3 hooded men coming out of know where, binding her and gagging her… all the time waving a wand and chanting words that didn't quite sound like English. She vanished into thin air with a loud pop.

That was the last anyone saw or heard of Lucinda. That was the last taste of freedom she had the pleasure of experiencing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucinda sighed sadly as she remembered that day, as she begun to think now, as many of her thoughts begun with, _'If only I knew what was to come, could things have been different? After knowing what I know now, could this knowledge possibly have changed my fate? Why am I asking you all these questions?' _She moved into the open sun light, basking in its warmth. She knew that in a few hours, when her Master came home, their would be no sun light for her then. Only pain and suffering.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucinda awoke in a sweaty cloud of blankets, amidst a pair of cold, ghostly white arms. Their was little sound radiating through the mansions walls. Harsh, unforgiving winds of the coming Fall gushing through the slightly ajar window at the foot of the bed. This wind was the only reminder that she was still human; that she could still feel. Tears ran down her pale face and onto the pillow bellow. She struggled to remove the arms that were hitched around her thin waist. After coming to the conclusion that her Master's hands were not going anywhere fast, she painfully slid back next to him. Lucinda thought about the night before; how he was in a particularly temperamental mood after returning from the meeting with his disciples. Not happy with their progress of his bid for world dominance, he had seen fit to satisfy his needs take her against what will she had left.

Her master. Her knight in shining armour… at least that's what he called it when he led her into his bed room. In his mind, he believed by forcing her to be his slave he was saving her from the world. Saving her from evil. He had given her freedom… free to do what she pleased in his mansion. He often felt a sting in his chest when he thought about what he had made her do. She was his servant; his wife when around his underlings; his object of affiliation when in his bed and more recently his secret love. He told her numerous times after claiming her that he was profoundly sorry for his irreparable actions and would swear never again to be that violent again. But, like the man, or lack there or, that he was, his word meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. So he came home again, like every other day, from yet another unsuccessful attempt and took his anger out on his queen, his angel. In his blatant anger, cursing her with his magic, he failed to see the tears that came crashing down her face as she withered on the floor of his bedroom in white hot pain that shot through her bones and made her scream like bloody murder.

_"My dearest Lucinda._

_My sweet angel, where have you gone? I miss you so terribly much. I know that I have done many irreparable indiscretions to both your mind and to your body. For this I am sorry. I took your innocence away from you without your consent; I stopped you from seeing your friends. I made everyone believe that you had died. I know now that this is very wrong of me and for this, I am sorry. I forced you into becoming my betrothed. I toyed with your mind. For this, I am truly sorry. But for what im about to say, I am not sorry to do so, as it comes from the deepest reaches of my heart. Over the last year, I have come to love you very much. I love you Lucinda, but I wish for you to live the life you have always dreamed of. I will no longer be around to hurt you, for I am leaving this earth and passing into the next world. A place where I know they will be able to keep me from you._

_Lucinda, find someone who can truly make you happy, in mind, body and soul._

_Tom – the lesser of two evils."_

A determined look appeared on her face as she read the letter that had been carried for miles along the wind to reach her. She was already one step ahead of him. She had finally done it! Lucinda had left in the wee hours of the morning, carrying barely enough to fit into a small handbag; she had left and ran as fast as she could away from that life. For the first time in over a year, a warm smile graced her lips as she bent down to grasp her handbag and began to walk off into the morning sun light; to begin her life again with the freedom she had justly deserved.


End file.
